One More Shot
by Elphiex03
Summary: This is a diffrent end to Jennifers Body. read! :D Needy/Jen


Hello! :) this is my alternat ending to Jennifer's Body. Some parts wont make scence unless you've scene the movie. The first part is in refrance to the scene where there at the pool near the end. Sorry for some of my spelling errors :/ hope you enjoy! Ashley :)

One More Shot

This wasn't happening, I can't give up now. What..just happened? She hates me...I ...I don't blame her but, I had a reason. She ripped off my necklace and I was immediately shocked, betrayed, hurt... heart broken. she came plunging to me with a box cutter set strait to my heart..It wouldn't end like this. I wouldn't let it. I grabbed her hand and pushed the box cutter to the side of the floor. Needy fell on top of me and she immediately put her hands on the bed next to my sides and pushed up to look at my face, she was pissed. My face turned stone cold and I said the first thing that came to my mind

"Because I love you!" I screamed, and for the first time, a tear streaked down my face in front of her.

"What!" Yea..she was pissed.

"I ...I was jealous, of Chip. That's why I tried to kill him, not to tick you off..maybe because I'm insecure, but only about you. I tried to kill him because, I felt like..he was pulling us apart, I love you Needy."

"Colen too, ...you told me you liked him and I just..needy I need help." I sobbed and brought my hands slowly to my face to cover my mouth and wipe my tears.

Needy just looked at me with a stone cold face so I just kept babbling, if anything, this was the best time to let it all out "I was jealous..and on top of that, I'm a demon! I..couldn't help my self..."

Needy didn't say anything, she rolled over next to me and there was science.

"Needy?"

"...yes Jennifer"

"Did you really love him?" I said choking back sobs.

"what do you mean?"

" before chip died..you said you loved him...did you mean it?"

"Yes."

I didn't talk... at first.

"Needy?"

"Yes Jennifer?"

"Kill me."

"what?"

"I'm no use..I kill people! I hate myself! And...I lost you."

"What do you mean you lost me?" Needy said getting impatient if she wasn't already

"Even before I killed Chip, after that night in your room when we kissed.. we talked and I was pretty much a bitch to you saying you were delusional..when I knew you weren't. You never looked at me the same way again. We've had these talks Needy, you know why I have a bitchy exterior and ...I know when were alone I'm never like that to you but,...I was confused.. I didn't know what to do, so I made some bullshit up that you were crazy and, then I saw you in the library looking up ways of how to kill me, and I went in to the bathroom and cried. I'm pretty much sure I wanna die now but..I couldn't end my life without..telling you."

"Telling me..what?" Needy said a little more understanding

"I just told you! I love you!"

"Ok? And..you act as though you haven't told me that 10 times a day before all this happened."

"Needy..I'm really trying to be a sweet as possible, but this is not going to work if your going to be so sped ed. When I kissed you for the first time that night and I backed away, why did you come back for more?"

"I..I don't know. Why are you asking me this?"

"because I know why _I_ kissed you. Because I love you, yes I know I've said that hundreds of times before so let me elaborate. I'm _in _love with you. I didn't know until you started dating chip, I was so jealous and I knew it wasn't just because I didn't see you as often. I am …._so _lesbigay for you. And...feeling so uncomfortable with that I wasn't just going to strait out tell you so.. I kissed you, and when you kissed me back, I was hoping, It..meant the same. I know you think I'm dead but... to still feel the same about you when I'm a boy eating monster means there must be ..some part of me in there, right?"

"I don't know... this is all so sudden to put on me, How could I forgive you for what you did! Why didn't you just tell me Jennifer! Of corse..of corse I loved Chip but... When ever I was with him all I talked about was you! And there are plenty of times I canceled my plans with him for you! How..how could you not see how I felt?"

"How...did you feel?"

"I was in love with you Jennifer! I could of broken up with Chip and stayed his friend! You didn't have to KILL him! I don't know what to think of you any more"

"Needy I told you im a MONSTER! I kill! When a monster is angry, jealous, anything like that, They kill! Now, I told you what I had to, now kill me!"

"...No."

"What do you mean no?, I didn't ask you, I told you!"

Needy didn't know why, she was pissed beyond belief, but here she is pushing herself on top of Jennifer and pressing her lips to hers as hard as possible, and then just as forcefully separated them.

"I don't care what you _told _me to do. I'm not doing it. I _will _find a way to save you Jennifer. ….I...I may be naive for saying this but I understand that it wasn't really you killing those people, It was the monster, and ...even if that isn't the case, Ill just have to make my self believe it because, ...I love you to much to let you go."

Jennifer felt tears well up in her eyes,and slowly reveled a smile to her, ..ex-friend ? friend? Girlfriend?.. she wasn't sure, but it didn't matter then because, she wanted to save her, and she knew things could go back to normal well not her life but there relationship..slowly but surly, or maybe, even something better.

Jennifer got up from underneath Needy and sat on her bum, and then slowly moved towards her friend and just held her with her head buried in her blond locks. Needy didn't respond immediately and just sat there, but then eventually wrapped her arms around her shoulders. They sat there just like that for a good 10 minuties, not needing to do anything, just enjoying being in each others arms.

Needy then let go of Jennifer and layed down on her bed, welcoming Jennifer to lay by her side. Jennifer gladly obliged and wrapped her arm around her waist with her head on her shoulder while Needy's arm snaked around her waist as well.

Yea, this is if not one of, the most messed up relationship of all time. Just killed her boyfriend, then almost got killed herself, and then being almost forgiven immediately just because she said I love you? Yea, that's pretty fucked up. But as they feel asleep in each others arms...they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
